Duty to Your Pack
by Suikazura
Summary: Summary inside. Story up for adoption. I want someone who will finish it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In modern day, demons exist, but can only be recognized by fellow demons and select humans with spiritual power. To preserve the powerful race, demons long ago broke off into packs and allowed the few spiritual humans to join the packs as well. Inuyasha Takahashi is Alpha of his pack after his father's death and has long ago decided that his Queen is going to be the beautiful and strong Kagome. She, however, isn't so willing.

Ages:

Saiya and Shia: 18

Sango: 18

Kagome: 18

Inuyasha: 25 (in human years)

Sesshomaru: 27 (in human years)

Koga: 24

Miroku: 23

Ayame: 20

Rin: 20

Kikyo: 18

"Bye, Momma," Kagome Higurashi yelled out before sticking a berry Pop-Tart into her mouth and running out the door.

"Bye, Honey, and be sure to come home by dinner…," Mrs. Higurashi called out from the kitchen before realizing that her daughter had already left.

Kagome quickly bolted down the steps of her family's shrine, skipping two steps at a time. Her waist length raven hair was down in a loose ponytail and was blowing behind her in the wind. She shifted the weight of her enormous yellow backpack and attempted to straighten the blood red bow of her uniform. Her uniform consisted of a black short pleated skirt that rested just above her knee. She wore a white dress shirt with a black blazer over it. Around the collar of her shirt was the bow and on her right sleeve was a red arm band, signifying that she was a senior.

On the arm band were also a number of different colored stripes. Each stripe represented a group or club that she was in. Kagome had so many stripes that the red on the band was almost not visible. (Does that make sense? If not, I can explain it in an author's note next chapter.)

Kagome continued to devour her Pop-Tart as she ran in the direction of her high school. Five minutes later Kagome was catching her breath as she stood in the front yard of Shikon Academy. Kagome looked up at the big building and sighed. Kagome felt like a dork for even thinking it, but this place was like a haven for her.

The Academy was the most prestigious private school in the country and very exclusive. The building was old and full of history. It even had a court yard and gardens in the back! That's where most of the students went to eat lunch in the nicer weather.

The school held so many memories for Kagome, and was where she had made lasting friendships. It would be hard to leave in the summer, which was only a few months away. Kagome sighed, not wanting to think about it.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard panting that had matched her own only moments before. Turning to her left she saw her best friend, Sango Taijiya, bent over and trying to catch her breath. Kagome laughed, she and Sango were so much alike it was scary.

"Good Morning, Sango," Kagome said once Sango had caught her breath.

"Morning," Sango replied before linking her arm with Kagome and beginning their walk into the building.

Kagome took a glance over at Sango. Though she was a tomboy, she did have a girlish flair. Her long brown hair was up in its customary high ponytail. Her warm brown eyes were tough yet caring and her height and body made for the star athlete that she was.

Kagome smiled. She loved Sango like she was a sister. Well, in a sense she was. She was in the same "family" as the girls liked to call it when out in public. They had known each other since birth and had grown up together. They had been through so much by each other's side. When Sango lost her mother, then her father and brother, when Kagome had lost her father, when HE had taken over…

Kagome shook her head, she wouldn't think of him. He wasn't worth thinking about. She would pay him respect in his presence because of his status and what he could do to her, but she would not acknowledge him other wise.

"Did you study for Hiroki's Physics exam?"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Sango's question and she let out a groan.

"I was up until midnight studying," She responded as she twirled the combination on her locker and began getting her books ready.

"Then you shouldn't talk," Sango said as she banged her head against her lock right next to Kagome's, "I was up until one just trying to comprehend the friggin' STUDY GUIDE."

Kagome chuckled and pretended to get a sympathetic look. Sango was a good student, like everyone in the school, but Science was not her strong point. (Like me! I worked my ass off in Bio and only managed a B!)

"Well, at least it's not a huge exam, and we've got a while before grades close so you'll have a while to bring your grade back up. I'll even help you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sango smiled. Kagome rolled her eyes before shutting her locker and the two made their way to home room.

Inuyasha Takahashi stretched in his chair as he finished up an email to one of his clients. His day had been hectic and as he looked at the clock and noticed it was only noon, he realized that he needed a break.

Smirking, he picked up the found and dialed a number he knew by heart. He rested his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. The phone rang once, twice, three times before someone on the other end finally picked up.

"Higurashi residence," the female voice on the other line said.

"Hello, Ai, is Kagome home?" Inuyasha asked, his smirk growing wider.

"Oh, hello, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said respectfully, "I'm sorry, but she's in school. She won't be home for a while. I can have her call you when she gets home."

Inuyasha frowned and sat up in his chair, resting his feet back on the floor.

"Ah yes, I always forget that such a beautiful and mature young woman can still be in high school. I apologize for interrupting your day," Inuyasha responded.

"That's quite alright, Inuyasha. It's always a pleasure chatting with you. Why don't you come by for dinner tonight? We'd love to have you and you could speak to Kagome then," Mrs. Higurashi said kindly.

Inuyasha smiled. Mrs. Higurashi had been like a second mother to him since he was a pup and she would also be his mother-in-law in time, once Kagome lost her stubborn edge and submitted.

"I would love to, Ai, do you mind if my mother came along? She would love to talk with you. She keeps saying how she hasn't seen you in a while."

"I was hoping you'd bring her along," Mrs. Higurashi's voice perked up, "I miss her too!"

Inuyasha chuckled before saying good bye and hanging up. So he wasn't going to be able to take Kagome out to lunch like he hoped but he was going to have dinner with her, even if it was with their families as well.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the matching jacket to his steel grey suit. He rested the jacket over his arm and walked out the door, nodding at his secretary, Ayame, before catching the elevator to grab some lunch.

"So you guys want to go to that new club down on Main Street tonight?" Kagome and Sango's friend, Shia said as their group walked out of the building at 2:30.

"You mean Club Storm?" Sango asked as she stuffed her math assignment into her bag, "I hear that place is supposed to be awesome! Count me in!"

"I'm in," Shia's twin brother, Saiya said as he stole a chip from the bag Kagome was snacking on. Kagome gave a fake pout and stuck out her tongue and Saiya chuckled.

"Great, and how about you, Kags," Shia asked as she too took one of Kagome's chips.

"I don't know. You know my mom. I'll talk to her, but I can't make any promises."

The other three nodded, knowing how protective Mrs. Higurashi was of Kagome.

"Alright, well call me if you can come and we'll come by and pick you up. We'll leave at 9:30ish?"

Sango and Saiya nodded in agreement and then the group of friends parted ways, Shia and Saiya heading in one direction and Kagome and Sango in the other.

"So," Kagome asked once they were alone, "Are you going to ask Miroku to meet up with you at the club?"

Kagome laughed when Sango blushed. Her cousin, Miroku, and Sango had started dating about two weeks ago. They loved each other, Kagome knew it. Hell, everyone knew it! The only problem was Miroku's perverted side and his wandering hand. He had been "courting" Sango for almost a year before he had gained her trust. And even now she was a little unsure.

"I don't know," Sango murmured, "Do you think I should?"

"Definitley," Kagome nodded, "I'm pretty sure he would want to seize the chance to touch you and get away with it."

Sango playfully punched Kagome and both girls broke out in laughter.

"Don't forget to ask your mom about tonight, alright?"

Kagome nodded and both girls looked ahead of them to see a familiar red jaguar parked in front of the shrine steps. Kagome's happy expression dropped.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Kagome asked darkly.

"Kagome," Sango warned, "Please, don't anger him. He's the boss now, that's just how it is. I don't see why you dislike him so much anyways; he's been good for the family so far."

Kagome bit her tongue, not wanting to go on another one of her rants. Sango just didn't understand and that was fine. She didn't have to; she just had to understand that Kagome wasn't going to see him as their leader. And she most certainly wasn't going to be his mate either. She knew he had had his eyes on her. He wasn't the type to keep his intentions a secret. The whole family knew about it and thought it would be a perfect match. Power with Power, strength with strength, it would make for strong children.

They all just thought that she was stubborn and that she would come around, even he did. They were in for a surprise because she would NOT change her mind. He was arrogant, self-centered, chauvinistic, and pig-headed. Just the thought of being his mate, waiting on him hand and foot, used as a means of pleasure, and only good for bearing children was disgusting. Disgusting and she wouldn't stand for it.

"Well, I'd come with you, but I've got to get ready for tonight," Sango said, "now you have double the reason to convince your mom to let you come tonight, to get out of the house."

"Yeah, and she's got an extra reason to keep me home," Kagome responded sadly.

"Well, give it a shot anyways. I'll see you later."

The two friends said their good byes and Kagome made her way up the shrine steps. She reached the top and walked over to her front door. She paused and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yes, Mamma," Kagome called out.

"Well come in the living room, we have some guests," Mrs. Higurashi's voice called out happily.

Kagome sighed and took off her shoes before heading in the direction of the living room. She knew she wouldn't be surprised by who was there with her mother and she was sure that she wouldn't be as happy about it as her mother was.

She slowly made her way into the room to see her mother sitting on one of the two love seats with her dear friend, Mrs. Takahashi. The two women had been friends since birth, much like Sango and Kagome were. Kagome's grandfather was sitting in the large chair and on the other love seat sat HIM. Inuyasha Takahashi, alpha male of the pack, or "family" and royal pain in the ass.

Everyone turned towards Kagome, causing her to shift uncomfortably. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her, as if he were actually touching her. Instead of looking in his direction, however, she looked to her mother.

"It's so nice to see you, Kagome Dear," Mrs. Takahashi broke the silence, "My, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. You'll have to beat the young men in the pack off with a stick, Ai."

"Well, I'm sure Inuyasha will help me with that," Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "won't you?"

"With pleasure," Inuyasha smirked.

Everyone in the room chuckled, except for Kagome. She was disgusted and didn't find it funny in the least.

"Momma, I'm going to go change out of my uniform."

"Okay, Sweetie, just come back down after wards."

Kagome put on a fake smile and nodded, knowing that Inuyasha was watching her leave.

Gods was she amazing. The way she carried herself, even the way she stood. It showed a strength and confidence that few women possessed, and she was only a tender eighteen. Yet a very mature and developed eighteen, Inuyasha thought to himself.

He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown. She now had the curves of a woman. Curves that would be his to caress, his and his alone. Her waist length raven hair looked so silky soft and he could only imagine what it would feel like to run his fingers through it and have it spread out across his silk sheets.

Inuyasha smirked, knowing that that was their future, whether she agreed to it right away or took a while to adjust. She was his, and had been since the day she turned sixteen and became of the right age to be a mate. He would, however, bide his time for a while longer and give her a little more time before she was bombarded with the duties of being the pack's queen. He also couldn't help but enjoy the thrill of the chase. That would make their first night that much sweeter.

"So, Kagome's eighteen," Inuyasha's mother said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "she'll be graduating in a few months?'

"Yes," Ai said proudly, "She's doing so well. She's in so many after school activities. She's also Student Body President."

"Good for her," his mother said sincerely, "So what is she thinking about colleges?"

Inuyasha growled, attracting the attention of the other room's occupants.

"She will be Queen, that will be first priority," He ground out.

Ai fiddled with her hands in her lap, not sure what she could say. His mother, on the other hand, glared at him and gave him a look that said "we'll talk about this later". Before anything else could be said, Kagome walked into the room and Inuyasha turned to appreciate her appearance.

Her dark hair was let loose and Inuyasha's hands itched to run through the silky tendrils. She wore a simple black t-shirt that made her creamy skin look as if it had been bathed in the moon's light. The shirt clung to her every curve and Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to call himself a man if he didn't notice how well it showed off her breasts. She wore a pair of white track pants that helped define the curve of her hip.

All in all he thought she looked like a goddess, his goddess.

Kagome shifted, Inuyasha was staring at her with a far off look on his face and she could only begin to imagine what was going on inside his head.

"Come, sit down, Sweetie. Dinner will be in a few minutes."

Kagome nodded and looked around the room and her heart dropped when she realized that the only empty seat was next to the now smirking hanyou. Kagome sighed and made her way over to the love seat. She tried to sit as far away as she could from him on the seat and looked up to see the laughter in his eyes.

The next few minutes were full of light conversation and Kagome managed to block out Inuyasha through the entire thing. Before they knew it Mrs. Higurashi said dinner was ready and she called for Kagome's little brother, Souta, to come down to join them.

Kagome sighed, when once again; she wound up having to sit next to Inuyasha. Did the kami's hate her or something? It pretty much seemed that way.

'I have to get out of here,' Kagome thought as she felt Inuyasha's hand rest on her thigh. She sent him a death glare and, in return, he smirked and gave her thigh a squeeze.

That was it! She had to get out of here, no matter what. She had to convince her mom to let her go out, or else there would be a dead inu-hanyou by the end of the evening.

"Um, Momma?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her conversation about some new scandal on the news with Mrs. Takahashi.

"Yes, Dear?"

Kagome noticed that now all eyes were on her and she took a gulp of her water before jumping right in.

"Well, Sango, Shia, Saiya, and probably Miroku wanted to hang out tonight and they wanted me to come with them," She said nervously.

"Well that sounds okay, as long as you're home by curfew. Where are you going? The movies?"

"Um, not exactly. You see, there's this new dance club down on Main Street called Club Storm and we wanted to check it out. I'd still be back…"

"I don't think so, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi cut her off before she could finish.

"But, Momma," Kagome whined while trying to secretly get Inuyasha's hand off of her thigh.

"I just don't think that it's a good idea, Kagome. Those types of places just aren't safe," Mrs. Higurashi said firmly.

"Oh, Ai, let the girl go," Inuyasha's mother said, "She's eighteen and she'll be with friends."

"I don't know, Izayoi, I just don't think it's a good idea," Ai said to her friend, now sounding unsure.

"You know what Ai?" Inuyasha spoke up, "I'm not busy tonight and I would be happy to accompany Kagome to the club. I've been their before and it's perfectly safe."

Kagome inwardly groaned; this could not be happening. She looked at her mom's happy face and realized that it was happening.

"That's a wonderful idea, Inuyasha," Ai said enthusiastically, "I'd feel so much better. Thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it. It would be my pleasure," Inuyasha smiled as he squeezed Kagome's thigh again.

Kagome sighed, but didn't complain. She'd just go with him to the club, ditch him while he was there, and then meet up with him to leave. Hey, if she was lucky she could convince him to let her ride home with her friends.

"So I'll just go home and change, then I'll come to pick Kagome around 9:30 okay?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up from his chair.

Kagome nodded as she too stood up from her seat to go get changed. Her mother coughed and nudged her head in Inuyasha's direction. Kagome sighed and turned to him to see his smirk. He knew the perks of being alpha and was certainly milking them for all they were worth.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said in a fake sweet voice.

Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her hand and brought it up to her lips for a kiss.

"Your most welcome, Kagome," his smooth voice was filled with amusement, "I shall see you at 9:30."

And with that, Inuyasha left the room. Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and turned to her mother.

"I'm going to get ready," Kagome said.

"That's fine, dear," Ai said to her daughter.

Kagome nodded her head and bolted up the stairs, not sure whether to be excited or to be dreading what was to come.

Inuyasha grabbed his black leather jacket and locked up his penthouse apartment. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the basement, where his jaguar was parked waiting for him.

Once in the basement, he walked over to his designated parking space and, getting into the car, pealed out of the parking level and into the busy streets of Tokyo. He checked the clock on the dashboard to see that it was 9:20. He would have no problem getting to the shrine on time to pick up his "date".

Inuyasha smirked. He was by himself at the moment and couldn't contain his excitement. He was, after all, going on his first real date with his future mate. He would show her why he was the one she should choose. He would show his dominance and why he was the alpha of the pack and not any other wimp. He would give her a night to remember.

Inuyasha's train of thought stopped when he realized that he was coming up to the shrine. He quickly pulled over in front of the shrine and jumped out of the car. Not wanting to bother with the large set of steps, Inuyasha gave a quick scan around him to make sure he was alone, before jumping into the hair and in a matter of seconds, landing on the shrine grounds.

Once on the ground he walked over to the door. He opened the front door, not having to knock because of his status. He made his way into the living room where he picked up on the scents of his mother, Ai, Souta, and the old man.

He walked into the room and leaned against the wall, waiting for them to realize he was there. The conversation stopped and his mother turned to him and smiled.

"Well, Ai, it seems that a handsome young man is hear to steal your daughter away," Izayoi said, with laughter in her eyes.

Ai turned towards Inuyasha and smiled as well.

"Well it would seem that way wouldn't it? But he best be careful, she's not one to go down without a fight."

Everyone in the room laughed but was interrupted when they heard a small cough from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone looked up and the laughter died in Inuyasha's throat. Their stood his angel.

Her raven hair was down, but was curled into ringlets. Her creamy moonlight skin was shimmering from some type of body lotion. She wore a short black leather skirt that showed off the amazing legs that had been haunting his dreams for the past two years.

Kagome's shirt was a silver tank top that had black lace bordering the top and the bottom. Black roses were spread across the tank top. The shirt flaunted her curves and brought out the sparkle in her cerulean blue eyes.

She wore high healed black boots and wore about a dozen silver bangles on her left wrist. Around her neck was a black lace choker that had a black rose charm hanging from it. All in all she looked like a temptress and Inuyasha was pretty sure that if they had been alone in the room he would have her pushed up against the wall and would have taken her then and there.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

"You look amazing, Kagome. Shall we go?"

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Inuyasha spoke. She couldn't believe herself! She had actually been checking Inuyasha Takahashi out. Well, you couldn't blame her, she thought to herself. He did look gorgeous, even if she did hate him.

His silver hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. Atop his head sat his silver dog ears that could only be seen by fellow demons and the small number of "special" humans that were members of demon packs. His claws and fangs could only be seen by demons and the selected humans as well.

Inuyasha wore a red muscle shirt that showed off his biceps and hinted at his six pack underneath. Though she didn't want to admit it, Kagome did have a strong desire to run her hands along that smooth chest of his. He wore a pair of loose-fitting black jeans that hinted at the strong legs beneath.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts and checked to make sure he hadn't noticed her checking him out. She took a silent sigh of relief when she realized that he hadn't noticed and was talking to his mom and hers.

Kagome looked at her mom and saw the look of defeat on her face. Her mom was dying to tell Inuyasha to have her back by curfew, but she knew that that would be out of place. It wasn't her place to tell the alpha what to do, even if it concerned her own daughter. Kagome knew that her mother wanted her to become Inuyasha's mate, but she also knew that her daughter wasn't ready and didn't want to force her and push her away. Kagome loved her mom for that and respected the restraint she was showing at the moment.

"Well, we should probably go now so we can meet up with the others, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and turned to her mother and Izayoi.

"I'll be home by curfew, Momma," Kagome said reassuringly.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and Kagome looked to see a frown on Inuyasha's face. Kagome smiled smugly to him and led the way outside. Once out of the house, Inuyasha led the way to his car and opened the door for Kagome. She mumbled a thank you before sliding in.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Kagome not willing to talk and Inuyasha to busy planning out the evening. Inuyasha quickly pulled into the parking lot of the club. Before Kagome could open the door, Inuyasha had pulled on her hand and yanked her over so that she now sat on his lap.

"Kagome, before we get in there, I think we should set some ground rules," Inuyasha growled out, gripping her hips.

"Oh really?" Kagome said sarcastically, "Well let me tell you something, Takahashi, I don't take orders from some bastard on a power trip because he's playing the Alpha."

Inuyasha moved his face so that his nose was touching hers and she could see the anger in his eyes and the way his fangs gleamed in the light from the streets. Kagome shivered when his hands ran up and down her sides in an agonizingly slow pace.

"You better realize who you are dealing with, Little Girl," his voice filled with warning, "You are to be my mate, so you shall not be punished, this time. I am the Alpha now, Kagome, and you are to be Queen. Deal with it."

Inuyasha leaned in closer, but right before his lips met hers she shoved him away and opened the car door. She jumped out of the car and gave him a scowl, which he smirked at in return. Inuyasha gracefully stepped out of the jaguar and locked it before turning to Kagome.

"Shall we?" Inuyasha asked, pointing his hand in the direction of the club.

"Hmph," Kagome said as she walked off in the direction of the club, with a chuckling hanyou following close behind.

Once in the club Kagome scanned the room and saw all her friends sitting at a booth up on the second level. Quickly she made her way to the stairs and walked up.

"Kagome!" Shia called out to her from where she was squished between Sango and Saiya.

"Hey, guys," She said as she stood in front of the table.

"I can't believe Aunty let you come, Kagome," Kagome's cousin Miroku said from where he was sitting next to Sango.

Kagome punched him good naturedly causing him to laugh. Miroku was wearing a dark purple button down shirt with a few of the top buttons undone. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a pair of black converse high tops. His midnight black hair was put into a small ponytail and he had two gold hoops on one ear and one on the other. His violet eyes held laughter and knowledge. On his right hand was a purple wrap with prayer beads.

Sango wore a pink tank top and a pair of black leather pants. Around her neck were crystal beads and she had pink powder dusted across her eyes. Her hair was up in its usual high ponytail.

Shia's dark black hair had long ago been died bubblegum pink and was cut pixy short. Tonight she had sprayed it so that in the pink were also splashes of glitter. Her baby blue eyes were surrounded by smoky eyeliner and her lips were colored to match her hair. She wore a short white cotton dress with short sleeves. She wore pink flip flops and had beaded bracelets in different colors going all up both arms.

Saiya still had his hair in its natural black and was long in the front so that his bangs went in front of his eyes. His blue eyes were sweet and gentle. He wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt and black cargo pants with a pair of black boots.

"So did your mom drop you off?" Saiya asked as he pulled Kagome to sit down next to him.

"Not exactly," Kagome said as she entwined her fingers with his. At that moment, the conversation went quiet when the heard a deep and menacing growl.

Kagome looked up to see a very pissed off Inuyasha standing over her with his arms crossed. His narrowed golden eyes were zoned in on the hand that she had entwined with Saiya's.

Everyone at the table, besides Miroku and Kagome, stood up from their seats and bowed their heads in respect.

Saiya dropped Kagome's hand and looked down at her apologetically. Kagome, in turn, glared at the now smug looking hanyou.

"Well, Inuyasha, my friend," Miroku said jokingly, "You do know how to make an entrance."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded at the others to sit down. Once the others were seated, Inuyasha sat down next to the still glowering Kagome and lifted her up to sit on his lap. Kagome squeaked before turning to glare at him again. Inuyasha just smiled and nuzzled Kagome's neck, causing her to freeze.

'Did he just do what I think he just did?' Kagome thought in shock.

Inuyasha smirked as he continued to nuzzle her neck. Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha, the self-centered, arrogant ass was showing a sign of affection towards her. Kagome sighed and stood up. She couldn't trust him. He was probably just doing it to trick her off and get into her pants.

"I'm thirsty, do you guys want anything," She said stiffly, avoiding the golden eyes that she could feel watching her.

Everyone shook their heads and Kagome didn't even bother to ask Inuyasha. If he wanted something he could go get it himself. She wasn't going to be his little servant girl, that was for sure. Before anything else could be said, Kagome turned on her heel and made her way to the stairs and down to the bar.

"What can I get for ya?" the young bartender asked Kagome flirtatiously.

"A water please," Kagome replied sweetly, not really interested, but not wanting to seem rude.

"It's on me," A voice came from behind her.

The bartender frowned, but nodded his head and went to get the water. Kagome turned, having recognized the voice, and saw that she was correct.

"Hello, Hojo-kun," Kagome greeted the boy from her class kindly, "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome, Higurashi," the naïve boy said enthusiastically, "So, how do you think you did on that Physics test?"

"I think I did okay, the only problem was the chart portion. That was a killer!"

"Yeah, I know. I won't be surprised if that doesn't bring my whole grade down."

"At least we have ways to bring our grade back up before report cards," Kagome said helpfully.

"Yeah," Hojo agreed, "Hey, Kagome, you want to dance?"

Kagome looked up at the table with her friends and saw that they were all carrying on a conversation. One dance wouldn't hurt.

"I'd love to," Kagome smiled and walked onto the dance floor with Hojo.

The song was upbeat and the dance floor was full of people. Hojo being a true gentleman, he rested his hands on Kagome's hips but that was the extent of their contact. Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and Kagome let the music take over. She had always loved dancing. She had even taken lessons when she was younger and was on her school dance team.

The first song ended and the two were about to dance to the second one when Hojo was pulled back. Hojo went skidding across the floor and into a nearby occupied table. Kagome looked up to see a fuming Inuyasha glaring at Hojo. Once he was satisfied that the weak boy was unconscious, Inuyasha turned back towards a shocked Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that was the wisest thing to do with my cousin," Miroku said after Kagome left to get a drink.

"Shut up, bozou," Inuyasha growled out.

The table was silent, the other members not sure how they should act around their Alpha. They had never even really spent much time with Inuyasha even before he was Alpha unless it was a large family event. He was almost 25 in human years, so they didn't exactly run in the same circle. Inuyasha had grown up with Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame.

"Kagome's been gone a while," Saiya piped up, "I'll go check on her."

Inuyasha sent him a glare and Saiya remained in his seat.

"I'll go get her," Inuyasha said as he stood up, "She's MY bitch to take care of."

Inuyasha walked towards the stairs. Once on the main level he looked over at the bar to find that she wasn't there. Worry entered his gut as he frantically searched for his mate. His eyes narrowed when he did find her. She had her arms wrapped around the neck of some human bastard.

Inuyasha let out a feral growl when he saw the way the boy watched HIS girl and how he had his filthy, weak hands on her hips. He was the only man aloud to touch her like that. Anyone else who dared was endangering his life. He quickly stalked over to the couple and his eyes flashed red before turning back to their usual gold.

The crowd parted for him and in an instant he was standing behind the dancing couple and grabbed the boy by the shoulder, yanking him away from his angel and sending him skidding across the floor. Inuyasha turned to make sure the boy was unconscious and wouldn't bother them anymore.

Inuyasha turned back towards his girl to see her standing their, too shocked to say anything. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her arm. Ignoring her protest he pulled her into a dark corner and pushed her up against the wall.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily.

"Shut up," Inuyasha whispered as he shoved his face into her neck, sniffing to make sure the human's stench hadn't been mixed with hers.

"Stop it, Inuyasha," Kagome said strongly.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked into Kagome's beautiful cerulean eyes. Her eyes were the things he first fell in love with about her, when she was first born.

**Flashback**

_A pouting Inuyasha followed his father into the house of Higurashi Shrines. He didn't see why he had to be here. His father was pack leader, not him, so why did he still have to tag along? True, he'd probably end up being pack leader some day but he wasn't going to go around and do stupid sissy things like go see a new pack member after they are first born._

"_Hurry up, Inuyasha, and remember to be quiet," His Father called out to him and Inuyasha nodded his head, knowing not to argue with him around pack mates. That would be disrespectful and would deserve punishment and though Inuyasha knew that his father hated to deal out punishment he was expected to do it to prove his strength and his power over everyone in the pack._

_Inuyasha followed his father up the steps in the house and into a bedroom. The room had pale yellow walls with white curtains on the large windows. He looked around the room and recognized a few adults from the pack. Elder Higurashi walked around the room placing sutra's around the room for good health and long life. Kaede, the elder priestess, was standing at the bedside along with his mother. _

_Mr. Higurashi was sitting on the bed and rubbing the comforter-clad leg of the bed's occupant. _

"_Come here, Sweetie," Izayoi said sweetly to her son, "Come meet your new pack mate."_

_Inuyasha walked slowly to his mother's side to see Mrs. Higurashi was sitting up in bed with a bundle in her arms._

"_Would you like to see her, Inuyasha," Ai Higurashi asked a boy that was like a second son to her._

_Inuyasha nodded and leaned closer and to his surprise Ai shifted so that Inuyasha could hold the child. Looking down, Inuyasha was met with the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen._

"_Her name is Kagome."_

**End Flashback**

'Who knew that calm serene baby would turn into such a fiery and seductive bitch,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I said let me go, Inuyasha," Kagome pushed against his chest but to no avail.

"Kagome, I have been patient for two years now. Since then you have been ready to be my mate. Your body is ready to bear our children. It would be the best interest for the pack and you wouldn't go back on the pack would you?"

Kagome's strong expression faltered and he knew he had reached her. She had loyalty to her pack and he knew she would always act in their best interests, which is something he admired about her and was an attribute that would make her a true Queen.

"Take me home," Kagome said her eyes showing sadness and defeat, "Please."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome visibly relaxed.

"On one condition," Inuyasha smirked and Kagome tensed.

"What?"

"Kiss me," Inuyasha said seriously.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kagome's eye opened wide, "Please, tell me you're kidding!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I could stay like this all night, Kagome," He spoke sincerely, "So make up your mind."

Kagome blushed and glared at him before leaning up and gently pressing her lips against his. Time stopped for Inuyasha and he felt as if he and the woman in his arms were the only two people in the entire world. He had been imagining this moment for two years now and he realized that he hadn't even come close to being as perfect as it really was. He had his mate in his arms.

With that realization, Inuyasha deepened the kiss and pressed his body closer to hers, needing to touch as much of her as he could. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took that moment to delve his tongue into her mouth. He frantically searched her moist cavern and was shocked when he began to feel Kagome's tongue sliding along his own.

'I can't believe this is happening!'

All thoughts soon left Kagome, however, when she felt Inuyasha's tongue enter her mouth. That one action ignited something within her and she couldn't help but respond to his touch.

Her small hands went to his chest, but instead of pushing him away she shoved her hands underneath his shirt and began to move them across the hard planes of his chest. Inuyasha let out a growl of approval that Kagome could feel all the way down to her toes.

Inuyasha grabbed her hips, being mindful not to hurt her with his claws, and ground his hips into her. Kagome let out a moan and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. The couple broke the kiss and Inuyasha began to place featherlike kisses along her neck.

In her lust-filled haze, Kagome didn't notice that when Inuyasha had been nibbling on her heck he had left a courting mark on her neck, marking her as his and that soon she would be his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pack Chapter 2**

**Summary: In modern day, demons exist, but can only be recognized by fellow demons and select humans with spiritual power. To preserve the powerful race, demons long ago broke off into packs and allowed the few spiritual humans to join the packs as well. Inuyasha Takahashi is Alpha of his pack after his father's death and has long ago decided that his Queen is going to be the beautiful and strong Kagome. She, however, isn't so willing.**

**Ages:**

**Saiya and Shia: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 25 (in human years)**

**Sesshomaru: 27 (in humans years)**

**Koga: 24**

**Miroku: 23**

**Ayame: 20**

**Rin: 20**

**Kikyo: 18**

**Last Time**

_**All thoughts soon left Kagome, however, when she felt Inuyasha's tongue enter her mouth. That one action ignited something within her and she couldn't help but respond to his touch.**_

_**Her small hands went to his chest, but instead of pushing him away she dove her hands underneath his shirt and began to move them across the hard planes of his chest. Inuyasha let out a growl of approval that Kagome could feel all the way down to her toes. **_

_**Inuyasha grabbed her hips, being mindful not to hurt her with his claws, ground his hips into her. Kagome let out a moan and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. The couple broke the kiss and Inuyasha began to place featherlike kisses along her neck. **_

_**In her lust-filled haze, Kagome didn't notice that when Inuyasha had been nibbling on her heck he had left a courting mark on her neck, marking her as his and that soon she would be his mate.**_

**Kagome woke up, the light from outside coming through the windows. She groggily sat up, not remembering how she got home or how she had gotten into bed. She looked down at herself to see that she was still in her outfit from last night.**

**Shaking her head, she stood up and walked to her closet door. She grabbed something to wear for the day and walked to the opposite side of the room where her bathroom door was. Jumping into the shower, she took some more time to examine the events of last night.**

'**I think I came home at around 10:30. I guess I was too tired to change into my pajamas,' Kagome thought to herself as she applied her cherry blossom shampoo to her hair, 'And Inuyasha and I…'**

**Kagome groaned as she remembered that she had willingly kissed Inuyasha Takahashi. How could she have done that?! Now he would probably think that she actually liked him.**

'**And that was my first kiss!'**

**Kagome allowed a single tear to fall over giving her first kiss to Inuyasha. She wouldn't waste any more tears over him. Her pack had taught her not to shed any more tears than necessary and not to allow pain to control her life.**

**Kagome stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before changing into her favorite pair of jeans and navy blue t-shirt. She ran a comb through her raven hair and braided it so that it hung down her back. She walked into her room again and pulled on some white track sneakers.**

**She checked herself in the mirror once before jogging down the stairs. She passed the living room where Gramps and Souta were watching some Saturday morning cartoon and straight into the kitchen to see the last person on Earth she wanted to see at the moment.**

"**Hi, Sweetie," Her mom said as she poured tea for the two guests, "You're finally up! You missed breakfast, but I saved you some of the pancakes. There in the oven."**

**Kagome nodded, without taking her eyes off of Inuyasha and his smirk. She made her way to the oven and grabbed the stack of pancakes and brought them over to the table, but not before grabbing the syrup out of the fridge. She sat down in front of Izayoi, who seemed to be glowing she was smiling so much.**

**Come to think of it, her mother had a similar smile, and Inuyasha's smirk was full of victory and Kagome's stomach dropped. Something was wrong, she knew it, could feel it as if the trouble to come was almost tangible.**

"**What's up," Kagome said through a mouthful of pancakes.**

**Her mother sent her a disapproving look about her table manners, but her expression soon turned back to it's overjoyed one. Izayoi looked at Ai and Ai looked at Izayoi before the two older women jumped out of their seats and came around the table to lock Kagome in suffocating hug.**

"**We're so happy for you!" The two mothers squealed as they continued to hug Kagome**

"**What?" Kagome asked as the two women went back to sit in their seats.**

"**You and Inuyasha," Izayoi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**

**Kagome looked questioningly and her gaze fell on Inuyasha who was leaning back in his chair and sipping at the tea while watching the whole scene with amusement. Kagome glared at him and he smiled and winked at her.**

"**What about us?"**

"**You accepted his claim last night," Ai explained to her daughter slowly, not knowing why her daughter was acting as if she didn't remember.**

**Flashback**

_In her lust-filled haze, Kagome didn't notice that when Inuyasha had been nibbling on her heck he had left a courting mark on her neck, marking her as his and that soon she would be his mate._

**End Flashback**

She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump across the table and strangle the man that was silently laughing at her. But most of all, she wanted to cry. She had been so stupid. She had let her guard down for one minute last night and had let him get too close and in doing so he had single handedly taken away her freedom and ruined her life.

She couldn't cry, though. It wouldn't be proper. She knew this day was always going to come, no matter how hard she dreamed of making things different. She was to be Queen and Inuyasha's mate. She had to be strong for the pack. She had made a mistake and now she had to pay the price. If she went against the laws of courting and mating then she would be disrupting the entire pack and could bring danger to those she loved.

She was now too far down this path and she couldn't turn back, no matter how much she wanted to. She looked up at Ai and Izayoi and smiled as if she were a girl in love.

"Sorry, I just woke up so it took me a second to catch up with the conversation and the events last night," Kagome said as she pushed her pancakes around the plate with a fork, no longer really hungry.

"You're in for some tough mornings, Inuyasha," Ai said, fooled by her daughter's fake enthusiasm, "Kagome is not a morning person."

"I'll remember that," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Momma, Izayoi," Kagome said as she stood up, "I'm going to go upstairs and start on my homework. It was good seeing you again, Izayoi."

"Of course, darling," Izayoi said cheerfully, "And the three of us will have to get together soon, because of course we're going to have to have a wedding ceremony! That will take some planning…"

Kagome smiled weakly and headed up the stairs as the two mothers droned on about wedding details. Kagome sighed when she heard Inuyasha follow her up the stairs. Once Inuyasha was in her room Kagome closed the door and turned on him.

"You have some nerve, Puppy," Kagome whispered harshly, not caring about the consequences.

Inuyasha's smirk fell from his face and his expression darkened. He stalked towards her and Kagome silently cursed herself for feeling a slight moment of fear. In an instant, Inuyasha had pulled her to him so that she was flush against him. She couldn't help but feel her body mold to his, a fact she was trying very hard to not focus on.

"You were to be mine no matter what," He growled out, "So what difference does it make if it's a little earlier than you would have liked?"

"You tricked me. You didn't allow me to choose, Inuyasha. That's low, even for you. Is that how you became Alpha? I bet it is, you slithered your way in like a snake!"

Inuyasha's claws dug into her hips and his eyes narrowed. Her words hurt him more than she could know. Her opinion of him meant everything to him, though he wouldn't let her know that. At least not yet. He wasn't going to spill his feelings for the woman until she felt as obsessed as he did. He would have her thinking of him night and day and have her needing him as much as he did her.

"I know you hate to admit it, Bitch," Inuyasha growled, "but you accepted me as your mate. The fact that my courting mark is still visible and strong proves just that. You know demon law, the mark remained meaning you wanted this as much as I do."

"You are wrong, Takahashi," Kagome replied with venom, "True, I did accept it, but only because I knew that it was my curse to be your mate and that I couldn't escape it. But never, EVER, get the idea that it is what I wanted!"

Before she could make another comment, Inuyasha crushed his lips to hers in a harsh and demanding kiss. Kagome, not being fazed for long, kissed back with as much passion, passion fueled by their argument. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's hips and he slowly moved over to the corner where her bed was. Inuyasha dropped her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I will have you, Kagome Higurashi …heart… mind… body… and soul," Inuyasha said in between bruising kisses.

"Wrong…I'm your mate in the simplest definition of the word. You will not have my heart, mind, or soul, Alpha," Kagome said between pants, "I refuse to offer those to you."

Inuyasha growled and claimed her lips once again, pressing his whole body against hers. He needed to take her breath away, just like she did to him every time she walked into a room or smiled or laughed. Everything she did took his breath away.

Inuyasha groaned when he felt her small hands run up and down his back. He grabbed her hips and began to ground his hard-on against her, needing her to know how much he needed her.

Kagome gasped when she felt him against her thigh and that's when warning lights began to go off in her head. She let herself get carried away, again. She pulled her head back from his and brought her hands up to his chest and gave a good push, causing the hanyou to fall off the bed and onto the ground.

"I'm not a whore, Inuyasha," Kagome panted as she sat up and looked at the momentarily stunned Alpha, "You'll have me anyway, I assume you can wait until its all official."

Inuyasha smirked and sat up, leaning towards Kagome. His nose was almost touching hers before he leaned down and gave his courting mark a slow sensuous lick. Kagome shivered, but kept her composure.

Inuyasha moved back and smiled at how she had shivered. He was cracking her and soon she would be his mate in every sense of the word.

"You're right, Kagome," Inuyasha smiled as he stood up and made his way to the door, "I will have you and I can wait. After all I've waited for two years. The question is, can you wait, Kagome?"

Kagome chucked her pillow just as the door closed. She could hear Inuyasha's chuckling through the door and even as he made his way down the stairs. Kagome sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She needed to get out of the house and just clear her head. Once she had a plan in order she went over to her desk and flipped open her cell phone.

_Ring ring ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sango," Kagome smiled, "Do you think you'd be up to a mall trip? I need to get out of the house!"

"Sure, Kagome," Sango chuckled, "I'll call Shia and Saiya up and they can come too! Saiya can be our pack mule!"

The two girls laughed and talked over the plan for the day. Kagome was counting her blessings. Sango had yet to mention what had happened at the club last night. She really didn't feel like going over her moment of stupidity when all she was doing was trying to forget it.

"Ok, so you'll pick me up in ten minutes," Kagome said just as she was ready to hang up, "So I'll see you in ten."

"Yep," Sango said, "Oh and Kagome? You have some explaining to do."

Kagome sighed and said goodbye to Sango. She guessed she wasn't getting out of things as easily as she was hoping for.

"Well this is going to be fun," Kagome said to herself sarcastically.

Xx

Inuyasha walked into his apartment, whistling to himself softly as he opened the door. When he walked into the living room, however, he realized that he was not alone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bozou?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped his keys in a small bowl on a table by the door.

"Can't a guy come to his best friend's apartment just to hang out?" Miroku asked innocently, laughter in his eyes.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled as he went down to sit in the large chair near the couch that Miroku was occupying.

"So…about last night."

Inuyasha smirked and that set off all the warning bells in Miroku's head. He loved his little cousin Kagome like a sister. He realized that by pack standards she was ready to mate, but he still didn't like to humor the idea of his sweet innocent cousin settling down ANY time soon.

"What did you do?"

Miroku's voice was calm but underneath that Inuyasha could sense the tension and anger. Inuyasha paused, Miroku was his best friend, and while he could do whatever the hell he wanted as Alpha, he really didn't feel like pissing off his best friend.

"Nothing really, just set plans for the future in motion," Inuyasha shrugged as he got up and walked to the kitchen, "I didn't do anything that wasn't gonna happen anyways."

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he followed Inuyasha into the large, modern-looking kitchen. He didn't like the way this conversation was going, Inuyasha wasn't giving him a straight answer. That was an automatic tip off that Miroku would want to strangle his best friend by the end of this conversation.

"Would you care to explain these plans a bit more?" Miroku asked as he accepted the beer that Inuyasha handed him.

Inuyasha sighed as he closed the fridge with his hip and took a swill of his own beer before replying.

"I gave Kagome a courting mark," Inuyasha shrugged, foolishly hoping that if he acted calm, then Miroku would follow suit.

The room fell completely silent and Inuyasha looked over to his friend to wait for the explosion. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed. He had a firm grip on his bottle, that if he were a demon, would have broken the glass easily. Inuyasha stayed completely still, worried that if he moved, that would trigger Miroku's reaction.

"Well then," Miroku chuckled awkwardly, "I believe congratulations are in order?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. That was unexpected! He imagined Miroku pathetically trying to beat him up and having him blow up at him. Anything but the response that Miroku gave, that was definitely not what he had expected.

"What the hell?"

Miroku looked Inuyasha in the eyes, his violet orbs looking sad and defeated. He gave a brief smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like you said, it was destined to happen anyways," Miroku sighed as he took the last sip of his beer, "I may not like it, but hey, what can I do? Looking on the bright side, it will make our pack that much stronger and keep power in the bloodline."

Inuyasha nodded his head. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. This was life. Miroku was right, a powerful bloodline had to survive, for the sake of protecting the balance and harmony in the world.

"Just promise me one thing," Miroku said as he walked to the kitchen entrance, "Promise me you'll take care of her. She deserves the best."

"I know that," Inuyasha said seriously, "I plan on making her the happiest woman on Earth, though knowing how stubborn she is, I think that might take a while."

Miroku smiled. He knew that his best friend truly cared for Kagome, though he didn't show it. He thought that would make him seem weak. There were only three people who actually knew how deeply Inuyasha cared for Kagome. Him, Izayoi, and Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru were the only ones who knew the truth.

The three of them had long ago told Inuyasha to be honest with Kagome, but have long since given up. Inuyasha was too stubborn in his ways. Plus, if he had told her the truth after all the time he kept it hidden, she probably wouldn't believe him. Inuyasha would just have to show her.

Miroku shuddered, he wanted the two of them to be happy, but he didn't want to think about them being intimate with each other. That just was not a pleasant thing to think about, even for a hentai such as him.

"Well good luck, I have a feeling that you're going to need it," Miroku said cheerfully as he grabbed his coat and went to open the door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Anyways, be at the mansion tonight at 6:30, pack meeting. I'll be announcing the engagement."

"That will be interesting. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Miroku chuckled before walking out the door, having ignored Inuyasha's glare.

Once alone, Inuyasha made his way to the back bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, needing to get some sleep before tonight's events.

Xx

"Okay, we've had two hours of shopping," Sango said as she popped a French fry into her mouth, "Now it's time to spill."

Kagome, Sango, Shia had been shopping all morning and into the afternoon and were now sitting at an outside café down the street from the mall. Saiya was with them as well, having been dragged along to help carry bags, as usual.

Kagome sighed. She knew this was going to happen. Her friends had not forced her to mention the events of last night and earlier this morning while they were shopping, not wanting to ruin the mood. Now, however, was a different story.

"Well, last night when I went to get a drink down at the bar Hojo came up to me," Kagome started off.

Both Saiya and Shia rolled their eyes. They both thought that Hojo was a wimp and it was a constant joke about how he would follow Kagome around pathetically.

"Then he asked me to dance."

Once Kagome had replayed the events from last night she quickly explained the events that had gone on that morning. Once finished she watched her friends, waiting for their responses.

The three of her friends grew silent. Saiya started fiddling with the straw of his soda, Shia was pretending to count the tiles on the patio floor, and Sango was distractedly tearing one of her French fries into tiny pieces.

"Come on guys," Kagome groaned, "Say something!"

"What are we supposed to say, Kagome?" Saiya asked sarcastically, "It's not like we could stop this even if we wanted to!"

"Sai's right, Kaggies," Shia said as she fiddled with her bangle bracelets, "He's our alpha. I mean, we don't like how it happened, but it happened and we just have to deal with it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she turned to Sango, who had remained silent during the whole conversation.

"Is that how you feel too, Sango? That there's nothing you can do so you're just going to sacrifice your best friend for the sake of keeping power within the pack?"

"Kagome," Sango said pathetically, "You know I love you, you're like my sister! You're my best friend. I hate this! You know I do, but there's nothing I can…"

"Save it, Sango," Kagome sighed, "You're all acting like this is something small like mom is making me take an extra class the I don't want to take and that I should just suck it up and deal with it, but I can't. This is my life that we're talking about, my future, and all you guys are doing is standing back and saying 'Well, can't be helped'. That's bull and you know it!"

The table went silent again, no one knowing what could be said after that. They all ate their lunch quietly.

"I think I better get home," Kagome said as she placed the tip on the table and stood up.

Sango nodded as she pulled her keys out of her purse. Once home, Kagome grabbed her shopping bags out of the trunk and rushed up the shrine steps after mumbling a quick goodbye to her "friends".

Once she stepped into the house, she dropped her bags on the floor, too tired after lugging them up the shrine steps to bring them to her room. She slipped her shoes off and made her way into the kitchen, where her mother was just beginning to prepare lunch.

"Hey momma," Kagome said, "Do you want some help?"

"Yes, Dear," Ai said cheerfully, "that would be lovely."

Kagome washed her hands and went to work on chopping up the vegetable while her mother began to work on the noodles. There was a comfortable silence as the mother and daughter worked, but that didn't last very long.

"Izayoi called," Kagome's mother said, breaking the silence first.

"Oh?"

Kagome's voice is filled with fake curiosity. She had always loved Izayoi like a second mother, but she knew that the mention of Izayoi almost always meant that Inuyasha would be mentioned as well.

"She called to say that their will be a pack meeting tonight," Ai continued on cheerily, "to announce you and Inuyasha's courtship."

"What time?'

"It starts at 6:30, so I want to leave at around six."

Kagome nodded as she continued with her cooking. She knew it was coming. Everything had to be announced to the pack. She would be their new queen after all.

"Momma, I don't think I'm going to have lunch. I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"Okay, I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready if you sleep that late."

Kagome nodded her head and mumbled a quick "thanks" before going out into the hallway to grab her shopping bags and walk up the stairs. Once in her bedroom, she dropped her bags on the floor and walked over to the bed, collapsing on top of the fluffy comforter.

Xx

"Kagome, time to get up," Ai said as she tapped her daughter's shoulder.

Kagome mumbled and sat up, yawning and stretching before standing up.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready," She said groggily.

"Okay, honey, we'll be waiting downstairs, don't take too long," Ai said as she left the room.

Kagome sighed as she went to her closet to find something suitable for the pack gathering. All pack gatherings were slightly dressy unless otherwise mentioned. Kagome growled, not seeing anything that she could wear.

She then remembered her shopping bags that were residing on the floor near the door. She grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a sundress that she had purchased. Slipping off her jeans and t-shirt, she pulled the dress over her head.

She walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair and put it into a high pony tail, the ends curling slightly. She brushed on some lip gloss before entering her bedroom again. She placed her feet into a pair of flats and looked at herself in her full length mirror.

The dress was a cerulean blue that perfectly matched her eyes. The material was chiffon and flowed about her. The sleeves were short and slipped slightly off of her shoulder. The front subtly hinted at her chest with just a small show of cleavage. The skirt of the dress fell to her calves. Her flats were a bright white and had a small bow on the front.

She smiled sadly to herself. She wanted nothing more than to run away from all of this and live her life how she wanted to. She wanted to be given a chance to fall in love, to run her own life.

"I guess I just don't have that luxury," She said to herself before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

"Well, don't you look lovely, Kagome!"

"Thank you, Mamma," Kagome blushed.

"You do look very pretty," Gramps said and Souta nodded.

Before anything else could be said, Ai shoved her family out the door and into their van. The short drive was filled with pleasant chatter coming from everyone except Kagome. She had too much to think about to even bother to try and keep up with the conversation.

Once at the Takahashi mansion, the Higurashi's stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door. The door was opened for them by Izayoi who was wearing a lovely pink and white kimono with a pale green obi.

"Hello, come on in!"

Izayoi and Ai quickly locked arms and led the way into the parlor room where the entire rest of the pack was residing. Kagome was the last to enter the room and she quickly made her way over to her friends.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango greeted cautiously, not sure if she was still mad at them.

"Hey," she nodded at everyone and sat down on the long couch beside Shia.

"Kagome, about today," Sango started nervously.

"Sango its okay," Kagome interrupted cheerfully, "What's in the past is in the past. My fate has been decided so I just have to deal with it and try and find some good in it."

Tears fell down both Sango and Shia's cheeks and they smiled sadly at their best friend before leaning over to give her a hug.

"We'll always be there for you, Kaggies, no matter what."

"Thanks, Shia," Kagome said before she looked over Sango's shoulder to Saiya.

"Hey, you have to be in on this hug to, you know," Kagome said to the boy.

Saiya rolled his eyes dramatically before smiling and coming over to join in the group hug.

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but the meeting is about to begin," a gruff voice said, interrupting the friends.

They all pulled back at the voice and Kagome glared up at the intruder.

"By all means, Inuyasha, start the meeting. You don't need our permission to do so," Kagome said icily.

Xx

Inuyasha glared at the feisty young woman in front of him. It was not her place to talk to him like that, he was the Alpha. He demanded respect and she would give it to him.

"Well, Kagome," Inuyasha smirked, "I thought I'd inform you seeing as how you need to stand up there with me."

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew wider at Kagome's angry expression. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when angry.

"You are my mate. Therefore you are the future Queen of your people. You stand by my side in all meetings," Inuyasha said smoothly as he held out his hand to her.

Kagome groaned and stood from the couch, ignoring the hand offered to her. Inuyasha smiled at the little show of defiance. He turned and walked over to the fireplace, the center of the room, with Kagome following behind.

Once there, Inuyasha turned to his pack and raised his hand. The entire room fell silent except for the crackling of the flames behind him. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and smirked, showing her how much power he had over there family.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice," Inuyasha said diplomatically.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha saw Kagome roll her eyes.

"I have news that I am very pleased to announce," Inuyasha paused and grabbed Kagome's hand to pull her to him, "Kagome and I have entered our courtship. Soon enough we shall have our Queen.

Inuyasha smiled as the majority of the pack cheered and joyful conversation stirred up. He scanned the room and saw a few unhappy faces as well, however. Kagome's close friends, of course, were still not extremely pleased. A few of the young men were also slightly disappointed seeing as how Kagome was no longer available.

'Tough luck, bitches, she's mine now,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he wrapped his arm more tightly around Kagome's waist, causing the girl to stiffen.

Another unhappy person was Kagome's other cousin and Miroku's younger sister, Kikyo. The two girls looked eerily similar and were only a year apart, Kikyo being nineteen. Because of their close age and similar features the girls had grown up constantly being compared with each other. Over the years, this competition had bittered Kikyo because she always seemed to fall short.

Of course Kikyo would be upset. She had had her eyes on Inuyasha for years now. Not because she loved him, no, Inuyasha wasn't sure if the ice princess was capable of love. She wanted him for his status and because for once she wanted to prove that she was better than her younger cousin.

Inuyasha had made it clear long ago that he held no feelings for Kikyo whatsoever. That didn't stop her, however, from constantly attempting to throw her barely clothed body at him. Now, hopefully she would get the hint. He was with Kagome. She was his and once she accepted him he would be hers, for all eternity. Demons mated for life and half-demons were no different.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Kaede, the elder priestess and Kagome's mentor, said as she came up and hugged the girl she had taught and was like a granddaughter to her.

"Thank you, Kaede," Kagome said cheerfully, though Inuyasha knew better.

"I hope to be the midwife to the births of your very strong children," Kaede said lovingly before stepping back to allow the other members to congratulate the couple.

An hour later, the meeting was over and Inuyasha was smirking while Kagome had a permanent blush. The entire gathering was full of congratulations and comments about their future together and….their future children.

Inuyasha's smirk grew wider as he turned to the beet red Kagome. If she was blushing this much over the implication of sex then he couldn't wait to see her reaction on their actual wedding night!

Once the meeting was over, the pack members began to slowly trickle out so now only Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Kagome were left.

"Well, that was a pleasant evening," Izayoi said happily, "Kagome, you presented yourself so well, like a true Queen."

"Thank you, Izayoi," Kagome replied kindly.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You two don't be up too late!"

With a hug to Kagome and a kiss to her son's forehead, Izayoi left the room to retire for the night. Once alone, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"I'd like to be taken home now, please."

Inuyasha nodded and led Kagome out to the garage where he had parked his car. Inuyasha opened the passenger door and allowed Kagome in.

Kagome slipped into the car, being careful of the dress. Inuyasha took the time then to notice her appearance. Her hair was up and though it still looked beautiful, he preferred it down and flowing free. Her gown was stunning and innocent, yet hinted at her feminine form in a seductive manner.

He wanted her now. He wanted to take her home and make her his mate immediately. He had the right, he could very easily do it. But, no, he would wait. He would wait till the night of their wedding. The night where he would make her his and would shout it to the world.

He knew that he couldn't make her his just yet, but he still didn't want her to leave either. He wasn't ready to take her home.

Xx

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she looked at the scenery passing them by, "This isn't the way to my house."

"Have you eaten?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. In the dark of the car she could just make out his profile. He had his eyes on the road and wasn't glancing her way.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Inuyasha sighed, "Have you eaten?"

"That is none of your concern."

Just at that moment, Kagome's stomach decided to go and betray her and started growling.

"It is my concern, Kagome," Inuyasha said and Kagome could just hear the smirk in his voice, "You are my future mate. It is my job to take care of you."

"I can eat once I get home," Kagome whined.

"Or you can sit back, relax, and just have dinner with me."

Kagome grumbled but didn't comment. She was hungry and she knew that there was virtually nothing in the fridge at home.

After about another twenty minutes of driving, Inuyasha pulled the car into a small parking lot. He went over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Kagome. She took the hand offered to her, too shocked to forget her stubbornness.

The place was amazing. It was a small little café that sat right near the ocean. The little building had a small outdoor patio with lanterns and candles everywhere. Inuyasha placed his hand around Kagome's waist and led her up the lit rosebush path up to the front entrance.

"Good Evening, Mr. Takahashi," the host said as the couple walked into the room, "and who is this lovely guest?"

"My fiancée," Inuyasha said proudly as he held Kagome closer.

The waiter smiled and congratulated the couple before showing them to their outdoor table. Inuyasha held the chair for Kagome before sitting down in his own. He smiled at her awed expression. Her cerulean eyes sparkled as she watched the waves lap at the sand.

Inuyasha couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. The lights all around her made her look like an angel from heaven. The moonlight was highlighting her midnight black hair. She looked like a goddess, his goddess.

Kagome was ashamed to be having similar thoughts. Inuyasha's long silver hair was blowing slightly in the wind and matched the light of the moon that was hitting the water. The light from the small candle on the table was making his liquid gold eyes light up. His golden skin was illuminated by the lights all around them.

"Would you like to start off with drinks," A cute blond girl asked Inuyasha flirtatiously.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest merlot," Inuyasha said smoothly, not once taking his eyes off of Kagome.

The waitress huffed and walked away to get the wine. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and looked away blushing. Why did he have to stare at her like that? It would make it so much easier for her to hate him if he didn't look at her like that.

"So my mother says she wishes to have you and your mother over for tea when you get out of school Monday," Inuyasha said as he set aside his menu.

"Why?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at his mate's rude tone. She was trying harder and harder to fight their connection but she was cracking. Soon enough she would see how well they fit together.

"I believe Mom is having Jakotsu come over as well to help with wedding details," He said smoothly as he watched a scowl form on Kagome's pretty face.

"Fine," Kagome bit out.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence with small breaks of light impersonal conversation. The drive back was quiet as well, the only sound being the light purr of the engine.

Once parked in front of the shrine steps, Inuyasha walked over to open Kagome's door. He continued to hold onto her hand even after she had stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha quickly pushed her up against the car and, ignoring her startled gasp, began to place feather light kisses along her neck.

"Inu…Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Shhhh….just feel."

Those two words stirred something in Kagome and she felt her hesitation slip away from her. She tilted her head back and moaned as Inuyasha's tongue darted out and licked his courting mark.

Inuyasha lifted his head from Kagome's neck and slowly licked her lips before nipping them playfully. Kagome leaned up and met his lips halfway. The light kiss soon became heated as Inuyasha licked Kagome's lips, asking for entrance. With his request granted Inuyasha's tongue invaded Kagome's mouth.

Inuyasha's hands slipped from her waist down to her backside where he pulled her to him. Kagome in turn went underneath his shirt to roam across his six-pack. Inuyasha growled in approval.

Kagome broke the kiss and began to kiss along his jaw and down to his neck. One of Inuyasha's hands strayed from her backside and began to find its way up her thigh.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered huskily causing Kagome to shiver.

The two were brought back to reality by the sound of a car alarm going off in the distance. Inuyasha pulled back to look into the eyes of the panting Kagome.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome ran up the shrine steps, leaving him confused and with a very uncomfortable hard on.

Inuyasha shook his head and got in his car before speeding off to think things over.

Xx

"Kagome, Dear," Ai called out to her daughter from the kitchen when she heard her walk through the door.

"Hi, Momma," Kagome said shakily, "sorry I didn't call. Inuyasha just took me out to get a bite to eat."

"You don't have to explain to me anymore, Sweetie. You are going to be a married woman very soon and will be living with Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded sadly before hugging her mother.

"G'night, Momma," Kagome said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

Once in her room, Kagome slipped out of her dress and into an XXL t-shirt before slipping under her covers and finally letting the tears fall.


End file.
